smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
My Special Smurfette (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 4
The next day, Eska walked over to Benny's house to see if the doll was gone. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. "Who is it?" a voice not like Benny's answered. "Uh...Eska?" she answered. When it opened, Benny's Doll Smurfette stood there at the door with a scowl on her face, "What do you want?" "I want to talk to Benny," Eska stated, "I haven't seen him and I want to be able to...y'know..." Eska brushed her bangs out of her eyes, "Talk to him...?" "Well, you can't." Benny's Doll Smurfette refused, "Benny is ''my ''boyfriend, now. And besides, he never liked you. And he won't like that Mona girl either!" "Um, Benny is ''not ''your boyfriend!" Eska stood up, or down, to her, "He never was. You're just a piece of plastic!" "Listen, you Smurfjerk," she threatened, "If you ''ever ''get in the way of me and Benny, there's gonna be an incident between you, me, and a knife! Got it?!" With a slam, the doll fueled Eska's anger. Eska marched right up to Handy's house and knocked on the door, "Open up, Handy!...Please." Handy opened the door and looked at Eska with a puzzled face, "What's wrong, Eska?" "Your dolls are out of control!" Eska explained, "I haven't seen any male within the village walls. Plus, one is stealing Benny from me! What did you put in those dolls that made them so evil?!" "What?" Handy shrugged and picked up a dark magenta crystal, "I just put in one of these Yandere stones. I thought it makes inanimate objects come to life." "Handy," Eska clasped her hands together, "The term Yandere is Japanese for a cutie turned murderer when someone messes with their crush." Handy soon made a guilty face, "Oh, what have I done?! I thought it made them come to life! Some voice told me that!" "It was Psycho RedSmurf, wasn't it?" Handy slumped, "Yes," "Well, we can still fix this mess," Eska stated, "We just have to find a way to deactivate the crystal's power," "That's just it," Handy replied, "I dunno! I just found them in the Crystal Mines by the Entrance of Caves." "Than we should probably have Papa Smurf look at them. You didn't give one to him, did you?" "I only gave a doll to any Smurf who is crushing on her." "Good." Eska nodded, "We should have enough time to get to his place before it's too late." After offering help for them, Papa Smurf deducted the antidote for the Yandere Dolls of the village. "I believe that the only thing that would leave the dolls lifeless would be a lightning bolt from the Electric Mountain" Papa Smurf explained, "Eska, you can use your wand to catch it and store it in your wand until you release it. But, be warned. Once you use it, you can't get it back." "Then there's no time to lose," Handy declared, "We must get that lightning bolt before it's too late!" Previous Next Category:My Special Smurfette chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story